Brainwashed Téa Gardner vs Mokuba kaiba and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Dartz brainwashed Téa Gardner. Mokuba duels brainwashed Téa Gardner to try to bring her back to normal. Will Mokuba win this duel or will he scarfice himself to save Téa Gardner from The Seal of Orichalcos? Madeup cards will be used. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar mistakes. Mokuba's feelings are shown in this fanfiction.


Yami yugi, Tristan and Téa Gardner was looking for Joey. Dartz was hiding and grabbed Téa Gardner while yami yugi and Tristan was paying attention. He knocked her out for 25 seconds. He knocked her out pretty hard. She could not remeber anything. Dartz said " wake up Téa Gardner. You got evil to defeat. Those 2 guys are evil. Here is the location where the prey is at (hand her a paper), you will lead them for our trap. Anyone that try to stop you is evil and must be dealt with. Here is your chaos dueldisk and your deck. ". Téa Gardner said " I agree I will hide the dueldisk in my shirt.". Daartz said "ok" and left to have a talk with the opponent she would duel. Yami yugi asked Téa Gardner " are you coming?". Téa Gardner said ' yes and continue their quest.". Dartz went to trailer Mokuba, Rebbeca and kaiba was at. Dartz came in without knocking 1st. Mokuba, Rebbeca and kaiba asked Dartz " what do you want?!" Dartz laughed and said " I brainwashed Téa Gardner . someone must risk their life to save her in a duel " and then he showed them the loaction she would be at. Mokuba had the biggest reaction , take his bro's duel disk , empty it, put in a new deck, put on the dueldisk and gave his big bro his deck and ran like chettah to the location. Dartz said " how cute" and left laughing like crazy. kaiba left and ran after Mokuba. Mokuba ran as fast as he can because he knew his bro would stop him dueling at any cost.

Téa Gardner , yami yugi and Tristan found the location . Valon was lying on the ground looking like he was absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos. Mai and Joey was about to duel. Téa Gardner said with a evil laugh " you fail in the trap. Me and Mai will take all of you down!" revealing her chaos dueldisk. Joey and yami yugi yelled " oh no! Dartz brainwashed her. What did he do to her?". Mai smiled and said " she knows the truth now.". Yami yugi heard a 2 voices sounding like Mokuba and kaiba . Mokuba was saying " I need to save her." and kaiba was saying " dont' do it Mokuba !". Then Mokuba and kaiba was there. Mokuba said " I can't let you hurt my friends and yourself.I will try to save you, Téa Gardner in a duel . Even if I get absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos. No one can change my mind on this decision.". Mai got interested in this duel saying to Joey " I will deal with you later!". Téa Gardner did a evil laugh and said " I will duel you for a warmup". Téa Gardner and Mokuba kaiba activited their duel disks. Kaiba and Yami yugi yelled " don't do this Mokuba !".

Téa Gardner went 1st. Her 1st move was playing the The Seal of Orichalcos. Kaiba cried when he saw Mokuba kaiba trapped in The Seal of Orichalcos with Téa Gardner. Téa Gardner then said "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode. Thanks to the seal, It gains 500 attack points. I set 1 card facedown . Turn over." Mokuba then said " My turn I draw!" Téa Gardner then said " I will destory you all you are evil.". Mokuba said " we are not evil. Dartz brainwashed you . we are your friends . A real friend fights for you when you needs it.". Téa Gardner said " those are lies! I don't need friendship Mokuba , just make your move so I can destory you!". Mokuba said " I got a card that can help you see the real truth. ". Téa Gardner said " your truth is evil .". Mokuba said " It's time to summon this card! I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. " Everyone who watching duel was confused why that card could help Téa Gardner. Mokuba then said " Téa Gardner, you used this card to defeat Mai and get yugi's starchips So he could defeat Pegasus. Without your frienship, me , kaiba and yugi's grandpa would not be here.". " you are a liar, Mokuba! I was never your friend and I will never be your friend ever!" Téa Gardner said. Mokuba started to cry like a river and was thinking in his head " Téa Gardner, I will save you so matter what it takes.". " Mokuba..." kaiba said while his heart was in pain seeing Mokuba crying. Mokuba then said " I play my next card, Boxshipping friendship, a spell card . While I control Shining Friendship, I can special summon a normal dragon monster from my deck in attack mode. However, Any battle damage my opponent would take this turn. I special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck in attack mode.". Mai was thinking on why Mokuba would want to take the battle damage and she then she thought " does Mokuba likes Téa Gardner ?!". Mokuba then said " I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set. Then My dragon destory your monster but I take the damage. ". Mokuba could feel his legs hurting when his lifepoints dropped from 4000 to 2800. Mokuba then said " I play quick play spell, Fairy light power! My Fairy monster 's attack points doubles durning the battle phase But it cuts my lifepoints in half when I use this card. ". Mokuba felt more pain when his lifepoints drop to 1400. Téa Gardner then knew the real truth and yelled " what have I done?! This is my fault! I joined evil Dartz. I don't deserve any friends! I betrayed you guys. This is my fault!". Mokuba started to cry like a river again and said " This is not your fault, Téa Gardner . Dartz brainwashed you! He used you ! The old Téa Gardner is back. However, I would not be able to stay with you long. Téa Gardner asked "why?". Mokuba said " we are still trapped in the seal. Due to My Boxshipping friendship card, I take all the battle damage this turn and My monster has 2600 attack points . I have 1400 lifepoints . So when I attack, I will lose this duel and I will be absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos. I rather get absorbed than you. " Téa Gardner and kaiba was crying like a river and yelled " don't do it Mokuba! save yourself!". Mokuba said " I can't my heart will not let me. Shining Friendship attacks you directly. I take the battle damage. I lose, you win Téa Gardner. Bro, please don't get mad at Téa Gardner. ". Mokuba 's lifepoints hit zero.

The seal circled around Mokuba . " Mokuba!" Téa Gardner and kaiba screamed. Kaiba and Téa Gardner ran to where Mokuba was at. Kaiba and Téa Gardner was crying like a river. But Téa Gardner was crying more. Then Téa Gardner's tears hit the seal and broke it. Dartz was watching the duel in his headquaters and yelled " No Téa Gardner broked the seal !" Mokuba was not absorbed. Mokuba said " I am still here?". Téa Gardner and kaiba was happy Mokuba was safe. " Mokuba !" Téa Gardner and kaiba yelled and hugged him because he was safe. " I will be fine. are you safe Téa Gardner?" Mokuba said. Téa Gardner said " yes but you look injuried.". Mokuba said " I know. But I don't care about my pain I care that you are safe now." Téa Gardner then smiled.


End file.
